


Animal

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal by Maroon Five, Gen, Samifer if you squint, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to avoid Lucifer... It doesn't really work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is from the song Animals by Maroon Five. Honestly not very good but read please. Un-beta'ed.

Lucifer, no not lucifer, Lucfier's hallucination was taunting him again. But Sam was trying his hardest to ignore him, "baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down," he touched Sam's shoulder, "eat you alive... Just like animals," Sam gave him a look and Lucifer nodded, "animals, like animals."

"Maybe, you think that you can hide." He shrugged, "but, I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals."

Sam gritted his teeth, "enough about the animals." He growled. Lucifer just smiled, "animals," he leaned in close, "like animals." He whispered.

"Baby I'm-" Sam hit him in the face so he tried a different tactic, "so what are you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop we're enemies."

Sam groaned, "we are enemies."  
"But we get along when I'm inside you." Lucifer taunted. Sam tried to walk away and focus but lucifer followed.

"You're like a drug. That's killing me. I cut you out entirely!" Sam insisted.  
"But I get so high when I'm inside you." Lucifer countered. 

"Yeah, you can start over, you can run free." He put air quotes around run free, "you could find other fish fish in the sea." An image of Jess popped into Sam's mind, "you can pretend it's meant to be... But you can't stay away from me." Lucifer grinned as Sam pressed into his injured hand.

"I can still hear you making that sound..." Sam thought back to the demon blood and the sounds he made as he fought lucifer, of course this was all courtesy of Lucifer. 

"Taking me down? Rolling on the ground." The fight for control, Sam grimaced. "You can pretend that it was me but no. Baby I'm preying on you tonight." Lucifer said louder when Sam covered his ears.

"Hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals! Animals! Like animals!" He taunted laughing. 

"Maybe you think that you can hide." Sam started walking faster away as lucifer kept talking. "I can smell your scent for miles." The word needy flashed in front of his eyes and Sam flinched back.

"Just like animals, like animals, animals..." He whispered because that's all humans were. Animals. "Baby I'm-" 

"So if I run its not enough?" Sam asked. "You're still in my head, forever stuck?" He demanded. "So you can do what you wanna do?" 

"I love your lies, I'll eat 'um up. But don't deny the animal that comes alive when I'm inside you." Lucifer said laughing.

"Yeah, you can start over, you can run free, you can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be but you can't stay away from me." Suddenly Lucifer was right in front of Sam stopping him.

"I can still hear you... Making that sound. Taking me down... Rolling on the ground." Sam shuddered but continued, "you can pretend that it was me but no." Sam growled pushing past the devil.

Lucifer ignored him, "baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive." Lucifer grabbed Sam and pinned him to a wall. "Just like animals, animals," Sam tried to get away but Lucifer slammed him back, "like animals."

Lucifer chuckled once more, "maybe, you think that you can hide?" Sam said nothing and Lucifer shook his head, "I can smell you scent for miles."

"Just like animals?" Sam guessed sarcastically.  
"Animals." Lucifer agreed and Sam sighed, "like animals."

"Baby I'm." Sam hit him before growling, "don't tell no lies." 

"Lies? You can deny, the beast inside." Lucifer taunted poking his chest. "No girl don't lie!" He said as if he was offended by Sam with a snap.

"You, can't deny, the beast inside." He said in a sing songy voice.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes.

Lucifer pressed all against him but Sam tried to push him off, "yo! Whoa, whoa!" Sam insisted.

"Just like animals, animals," he whispered in Sam's ear, "like animals. Just like animals."

"Yeah..." Sam groaned.  
"Baby I'm preying on you tonight." Lucifer but Sam's earlobe gently. "Hunt you down..." He pushed Sam to start running away again and Sam did, "eat you alive!" He called after Sam.

"Just like animals!" Sam called.  
"Animals, like animals!" He said smirking and following the young hunter. "Maybe you think that you can hide... But! I can smell your scent for miles!" He sniffed the air for effect.

"Just like animals... Animals." Sam scoffed and and the devil called, "like animals!"

"Baby I-" he was suddenly right in front of Sam.   
"Don't tell no lies."  
Lucifer shrugged, "you can't deny that beast inside."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes again. "No girl don't lie." Sam asked after a breath.

"You can't deny, that beast inside!" Lucifer insisted.  
"Yeah, yeah," Sam and Lucifer said the final, "yeah," at the Same time. Lucifer with joy sam in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other stories I should be updating soon. Thanks.


End file.
